


Thank God For That One Time the Lodge's A/C Broke

by finchkiss



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Time, Lesbians, Or sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Spanking, Trampoline Sex, and of course it turned out to be fucking 2k words long, this is literally the first time I've ever written a kiss, this was originally two ocs but i changed it so i could post it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchkiss/pseuds/finchkiss
Summary: Dani and Aubrey have a sleepover on the trampoline outside the Lodge.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Kudos: 29





	Thank God For That One Time the Lodge's A/C Broke

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally the first time I've written  
> 1) kissing  
> 2) wlw  
> 3) sex  
> so enjoy whatever this is, lmao.

Dani is infatuated with Aubrey. Everything about her, from her hair to her magic, to her rabbit. Sure, Jake makes fun of her for the way she stares, but can she help it? The most beautiful woman in the world is standing right there in front of her. 

On a night in September, the air conditioning unit on one side of the lodge breaks. Several of the residents choose to suffer through the stifling heat, or they move to the other side of the building. Dani, however, seizes the opportunity that she’s been waiting for since Aubrey moved in and asks if she’d like to have a sleepover on the trampoline. The nature of the trampoline is such that they end up sliding together in the middle of the suspended fabric. With only the porch light and the hum of mosquitos on the other side of the net, Dani turns to look at Aubrey. 

Aubrey’s nervous rambling about the stars cease. Instead, she stares deep into Dani’s dark brown eyes that stare right back into her own. 

Dani flicks her eyes down to Aubrey’s lips. When she looks up at Aubrey she returns the gesture. Dani grins, and leans forward, placing her lips against Aubrey’s.

Aubrey’s heartbeat races. Immediately, she begins hyper-fixating on the feel of her lips against her own, attempting to copy anything she does. She’s never had a kiss before, and she knows Dani knows.

Dani leans back to see Aubrey’s wide eyes staring back at her. 

“Was that your first time?”

She nods. 

She laughs, not unkindly. “You tensed up as soon as we touched.”

“Sorry,” Aubrey whispers. 

“No, no!” she says. “It’s cute!” She links their fingers together and lowers them to rest on their hips. “We’ll just have to do it over and over again until you relax.”

Her breath hitches. “Please?”

Dani laughs again and pushes herself up to hover over her. From this new position, Aubrey can only see the faint outline of her body against the backdrop of the sky. She lowers herself, and their lips meet again. She sighs and continues her ministrations. 

Aubrey tries to relax, she really does, but she’s so keyed up about making this good for her. About impressing her. Dani breaks the kiss and looks at her. 

“Put your hands in my hair,” she says. “One on my hip, too.”

Aubrey complies, and she leans back down. As she does, she comes to rest on her left elbow, raising the other one up.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”

Her hand comes to rest against Aubrey’s crotch and she gasps. Dani grins into the kiss, grinding her palm down. Aubrey kisses up, pressing their lips together in a desperate plea. Dani’s hand leaves her shorts, travelling up and under her shirt. “Is this alright?” she asks, no doubt feeling the tension that’s gathered in her shoulders. 

Aubrey nods. “Just a little insecure is all.”

“About this?” she asks. “Baby, you’re one of the cutest people I’ve ever seen. You’re shaped just right for this.” 

Aubrey’s forgone her binder this evening, since it’s September and she’d been wearing it all day. Come to think of it, she had definitely noticed Dani giving her the once over earlier, but didn’t think anything of it. Dani’s hand comes to rest on her breast and all coherent thoughts flee her brain. She gives it a squeeze, before letting her thumb play with the quickly hardening bud of Aubrey’s right nipple. 

Aubrey squeaks, and she laughs again, a delightful sound. “You’re so cute.”

She gasps against Dani’s mouth. “You’re the only person to tell me that.”

“Really?” Dani pauses. “Hard to believe a gorgeous thing like you doesn’t get compliments daily.” Aubrey begins wiggling against her and she grins. “God, you’re so cute.”

She raises her shirt until it’s gathered at her neck. Dani leans down and lets her tongue flick against the other nipple, hand continuing to play with it. Aubrey gasps, hand tightening in her hair. She moans quietly, teeth coming to rest against the bud. Aubrey tightens her hand again and she bites down.

She gasps, hips arching up. Quickly Dani straddles her, pushing her hips down against the trampoline. “You like that?” she asks.

Aubrey nods frantically, whine leaving her mouth. “Please, Dani,” she whispers. 

“Please what?” She smiles like the cat that ate the canary.

“You fucking know what,” Aubrey says. “Don’t tease me, I can’t take it.” 

“I think you’ll find you can take it,” she says. She grabs her wrists, pinning them against the trampoline next to her head.

Aubrey moans and attempt to buck her hips. Suddenly, she’s very aware of how wet she’s becoming in her shorts. Dani grinds her hips down, purring. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, mistress?”

She cocks an eyebrow. “Is that what you want to call me?”

“Do you not want me to call you that?”

“No, it’s fine, just surprised me. Anything specific you want?”

“Baby is fine,” Aubrey shrugs. “Sweetheart, maybe? Just nothin’ over the top.”

Dani grins. “Oh, so you don’t want to be called Princess Baby Girl Bubblegum of Sexyville?”

Aubrey bursts out laughing, and Dani leans down, giggling on top of her. 

“God, no,” she breathes. “That sounds like a bad Adventure Time character.”

Dani snorts, leaning down against her neck. Her teeth graze her skin, and immediately Aubrey’s giggles die. “No marks,” she says, breathless. “Can’t let Mama and Barclay see them. I would die of embarrassment.”

Dani gives her a little nip. “Maybe another time, then.”

Aubrey sighs. “Another time.” A promise. 

She lays little kisses across the expanse of Aubrey’s throat before sitting back and helping her wrangle out of her shirt. Dani removes hers then, and for a moment all Aubrey can do is stare. 

Then she launches herself at her, doing her best to switch their positions. Dani laughs brightly, the sound ringing throughout the southern countryside. Dani lets Aubrey lay her down against the trampoline, and place kisses against her throat before following them down her breastbone. 

Dani gasps and her hips press against Aubrey’s. She guides one of her hands to her head and she grips it near the crown, just where Aubrey begins to let it grow out. She pulls it harshly and Aubrey moans as she drags her head to her breast. Aubrey begins licking her nipple, feeling the hardened bud beneath her tongue. Without warning, she lets her teeth close around it, and Dani hisses. 

Aubrey leans back. “You alright?”

Dani stares into her eyes. “If you don’t do that again right now I’m gonna leave you wet and unfinished on this trampoline.”

Aubrey laughs and lets her teeth close around it again. “Can’t have that,” she murmurs. 

“God,” she breathes. “Can’t wait to have a bed to ourselves. Tie you up, have my way with you . . .”

Aubrey purrs at that, rubbing her legs together at the mental image. She looks up. “God, would you?”

“Another time,” she promises. 

“Tell me about it,” she says, moving to the other nipple. 

“I’d tie your hands to the headboard,” she says, legs beginning to spread subconsciously. “Spread them out so far you couldn’t move them. Then I’d blindfold you so you couldn’t see what I was doing. I’d set a vibrator on your clit, just high enough to keep you sensitive to my touch. Then I’d take my sweet time kissing all over you, leaving hickeys and marks anywhere that I could reach. I’d let you moan and writhe underneath me until you were begging to come.”

Aubrey moans. “Please, mistress.”

She moans. “God, let me go down on you, please.”

Aubrey freezes. “I don’t know, it may not be very good . . .”

“Can I look?” Dani asks.

Aubrey shrugs. “Sure. And I won’t be offended if you don’t want to, I wasn’t exactly expecting the evening to turn out this way.”

Aubrey crawls off of her, and Dani eases her shorts down her thighs before tossing them into the pile of clothes elsewhere on the trampoline. She kisses each leg as she removes them, leaving her panties in place, for the time being. 

She leans down, and Aubrey holds her breath. She licks a stripe up her panties, and Aubrey lets her head fall back. “Fuck,” she breathes. 

“God, you’re wet,” she says. “Tastes so sweet.” She jerks Aubrey’s panties down and off before taking each of her knees in her hands and spreading them out as far as they’ll go. She leans down and lets her tongue flick against her cunt. Aubrey moans and attempts to grind her hips up into the friction. 

She pushes her hips back down. “Don’t you fucking move,” she says.

Aubrey moans. “I’m sorry, mistress.”

“You better be,” she says. “Put one hand in my hair and play with your breast with the other.”

Aubrey lets her right hand travel down and grasp her blonde locks, the other grasping her nipple and rolling it between her fingers.

Dani licks into her, and Aubrey’s hand seizes in her hair. She lets out the loudest moan thus far. Dani looks up at her. “Don’t be too loud, you know how sound echoes through here.”

“Sorry,” she whispers.

Dani giggles. “It’s alright. Might have to gag you though.”

Aubrey whines at that, wriggling her hips in her face. She laughs and leans down again, wrapping her lips around Aubrey’s clit and sucking.

Aubrey bites her lip in an attempt to be silent, as her hand threatens to tear Dani’s hair out. Dani moans into her cunt and Aubrey grasps her hair harder, if that’s even possible. Dani’s tongue darts out, licking into her hole. 

“Fuck me,” she says. “Please?”

Dani smiles and slides a finger into her, and Aubrey clenches around it. She moans, grips her hair harder. Dani’s tongue joins her finger, nose bumping up against her clit occasionally. She lets her tongue dart up to Aubrey’s clit as she adds a second finger. 

Dani lets up the assault with her mouth, letting her other hand begin rubbing it back and forth. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” Aubrey breathes. “God, Dani, you’re so good at this.”

She slips a third finger in and Aubrey gasps, wriggling her hips down to meet her. 

“Think you can come from this?” she asks. She picks up speed, slamming her fingers into her and rubbing Aubrey’s clit with a new ferocity. 

Aubrey whimpers. “God, yes, Dani, please!”

She grins, leaning down to kiss her. There’s not a particular taste against her tongue, but there’s slick all over her chin. Aubrey licks into her mouth like all the teen movies she’s seen have told her to do, eliciting a loud moan from Dani. 

She feels a heat coiling in her belly, and before she can warn her, Dani lets go of the kiss, bringing her mouth back down to Aubrey’s other breast. She bites down, hard, and Aubrey lets out a choked scream, clenching around her fingers as she comes. 

Dani fucks her through it, not letting up even as she moans from oversensitivity. Not even a minute later, Aubrey comes again. 

Finally, she takes her hand out, and Aubrey falls flat against the trampoline. Dani rubs her hand against the black weaving, giggling to herself. She flops next to Aubrey, nuzzling her nose into the back of her neck.

“Was that good?” she asks.

“You have no idea,” she murmurs. Aubrey feels her grin against her skin. “Give me a second and I’ll get you back.”

She laughs. “Take all the time you need.”

Aubrey lets her heart rate die down, lets her breathing catch back up. By the time she’s recovered, Dani has gotten needy again, bucking her hips up against her bare ass. Aubrey grins to herself wickedly before rolling over to face her. 

“Desperate?” she asks.

She whines. “Like you wouldn’t be doing the same thing.”

Aubrey smirks, leaning forward to kiss her. She lets her hand slip under the waistband of her shorts, taking a moment to just let it rest there. Dani sighs against her, as her hands begin roaming up and down Aubrey’s arms. Aubrey slips two fingers against her clit at the same time as she nips her bottom lip and Dani whines, bucking against her hand.

Aubrey shifts down to her neck, letting Dani pant against her hair. She quickly begins rubbing her clit, just as Dani did hers a few moments ago. Her whines grow even more desperate until suddenly she freezes, before rocking her hips against Aubrey’s continued actions. Aubrey doesn’t let up, continuing through her orgasm.

She goes limp in her hands, and Aubrey rolls so she’s on top before placing both hands against Dani’s hips. “Can I take these off?” she asks.

“God, please,” she whimpers. 

Aubrey laughs, leaning down to tease her nipple as she wriggles them down. “Not so tough now, are you?” she asks. “I bet you’d just let me do whatever I wanted. Hell, you’d probably beg me to do whatever I wanted to you.”

Dani whimpers again. 

“Would you?” she asks. 

Dani nods frantically. 

Aubrey leans down to whisper in her ear. “Is spanking alright, darling? It’s alright if you say no.”

Dani moans out loud. Panicked, Aubrey slaps her hand down against her mouth, ceasing all my movements. Dani whines, rocking her hips in frustration. 

“Hey, quit that,” Aubrey says. “You just moaned real loud and I’m trying to make sure no one fuckin’ heard you.”

Dani stills and she lifts her hand. 

“Would you say I was a little naughty just then?” she asks, smirk clear in her voice. 

“What do you think I should do about that?”

“Don’t make me say it,” she whines, letting her arm rest over her eyes. She lifts it just enough to peer out at Aubrey cutely.

Aubrey smiles before growling and grabbing her hands to pin them down. “You’d better say something, or else I’ll just leave you here on this trampoline, wet, naked and wanting.”

“Good god,” she whispers. “Please, spank me, baby. Please, oh god.”

Aubrey leans down against her neck. “That’s what I like to hear.” She lifts her hands, letting Dani loose. “Those hands better stay right where they are,” she whispers.

Dani nods frantically. 

One of Aubrey’s hands goes back to rubbing at Dani’s breast, thumbing her nipples that are still hard. Dani is moaning and wriggling, dripping slick onto the trampoline. Aubrey’s other hand rubs her thigh, slowly driving her wild. After not even twenty seconds of this, she’s whining, rolling her hips to try and entice her into doing something. 

“Want something, baby?” Aubrey asks.

Dani whines.

“You’ll have to ask for it.”

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, mistress?”

“Please, mistress, what?”

She just whines again. 

The hand that was rubbing her thigh raises up, and Aubrey brings it down against the area it had just been rubbing. Dani moans, lifting her hips. 

“Please, mistress, what?” Aubrey asks again, a hard tone in her voice.

Dani just whimpers. 

“That’s it,” Aubrey says. “Turn over, hands and knees.”

Dani moans and Aubrey crawls off of her to let her obey. The springs squeak as they move, the only sounds in the night. As soon as she’s in position, Aubrey lets loose a rapid-fire assault against her ass. Dani squeaks and moans beneath her, hand absentmindedly reaching up to rub her clit. Aubrey slaps her hand away.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“God, mistress, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, fuck. Feels so good.” She holds out the word good, rolling her hips back.

Aubrey hits her again. She moans, pressing her face into the pillow she’s grabbed. 

“Are you down for penetration?” she asks.

She shakes her head. “Not tonight.”

“That’s alright, darling. I’m glad you told me. Now keep your hands on the fucking trampoline, and for god’s sake don’t moan so loud that you wake up the entire Lodge.”

She laughs as one of Aubrey’s hands finds its way to her clit and the other rests on the curve of her ass. Dani’s laughter quickly turns to moaning, however, as she thrusts back against Aubrey’s hand. She smiles to herself, before raising her hand and smacking her across the ass. 

It catches her by surprise, and she freezes before orgasming again. Aubrey doesn’t let up, and less than thirty seconds later Dani comes again.

“One more?” Aubrey whispers.

Dani nods. “Please, oh god.”

Aubrey wrings one more orgasm out of her before Dani collapses against the trampoline. As she lets Dani recover, Aubrey fishes through the pile of clothes and blankets, quickly dressing herself in the moonlight. She assembles Dani’s clothes in a pile, laying them beside her.

“Come on, darling, time to get dressed,” she says.

She humphs. “Don’t wanna get dressed. This is a titties out kind of look.” 

Aubrey laughs. “As much as I agree, we don’t want Jake to come wake us up in the morning and get an eyeful.” Reluctantly Dani sits up, and Aubrey wrangles her into the t-shirt and shorts she brought with her. 

“I couldn’t find your underwear,” Aubrey says.

“Didn’t wear any.” Dani yawns.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Expecting to get some tonight, eh?”

She shrugs, smiling. “One can hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: willyoushareyoursoulwithme  
> or twitter: finchkiss


End file.
